Walking the Entrance Exam
by SamCyberCat
Summary: After getting into Duel Academia, Ryo watches the entrance duels for other students, finding one in particular catches his eye. Ryo/Fubuki.


Notes – For the gx_100. Set pre-GX, referencing one of the decks Fubuki uses in the Tag Force series.

---

"You really didn't have to duel you know. I know your abilities so I already knew that you'd win and get past the entrance exam," Samejima said, walking over to his young student as other duels continued in the arena below.

Ryo shook his head and turned from the matches to look at the older man.

"It would not be fair on anyone else if you had just let me in," he said, "If I want to become a student of Duel Academia than I must do this the same as all the other students do. Otherwise it would seem as if I don't respect the abilities of the examiners and see myself as above them, which is not the case."

Samejima had not expected any less. Ryo valued respect before all else; something that Samejima himself had taught the boy while he was training at the Cyber Dojo.

"I'm glad that you passed then," Samejima concluded, "Now I have to go deal with some of the paperwork before it piles up, but I hope you see some potential while watching these matches."

"There's a lot of potential to be seen," Ryo confirmed, bowing to his mentor before going back to watching the matches.

The examiners were given a set selection of decks to test the students on, to find out which ones had the true talent. If they had been duelling using their own decks it would have been much harder on the students, but in order to give these freshmen a chance the test decks had to be used. Despite this it was amazing how many different combinations could be done using the same decks. A few students really seemed to make the examiners think hard on how they could win.

One student that stood out in particular to Ryo was a brunette boy who was currently duelling. When the boy had said he was going to be using a deck composed of normal monsters that didn't have effects Ryo had noticed out of the corner of his eye that the examiner had smirked a little, but now he was probably regretting that.

The boy showed the raw power of normal beasts, and managed to summon high-level monsters like Sengenjin to the field with little effort at all. The duel was ended with a burst of power from Wild Nature's Release, which enabled the boy to take the examiner's life points down to nothing.

The signal went to confirm the defeat and an announcer declared that the winner of the match was Fubuki Tenjoin.

When his name was called out the one called Fubuki made a show of bowing before walking from the arena.

Something about him intrigued Ryo. It wasn't so much that he seemed to regard the duel as being something that spectators should watch as it was the skill he'd shown. He'd come in with the sort of deck an examiner would expect to weed out within a few minutes and made something so strong of it. If this boy was going to be a student than Ryo wanted to know him.

He left watching the tests for the moment, making his way down the stands to where Fubuki was sat, looking through his cards.

By that time Ryo had remembered he wasn't good at starting conversations, and he was a stranger to this person. He couldn't just run over and say at random that he liked his duel, as that would have been much too forward.

It seemed he didn't have to worry though, as Fubuki turned to look at him and said, "You were the guy who was up earlier. Ryo, was it? That was an amazing match – I've never seen a Cyber Style deck in action before."

Thankfully for Ryo this boy was forward enough to start a conversation on his own.

"I was just going to say the same to you Tenjoin," Ryo said politely.

"No need for the mannerisms, Fubuki will do just fine," he was told, with a dismissive wave of Fubuki's hand. And Ryo did notice that he hadn't seemed to mind when Fubuki had addressed him by his first name, though they were not familiar with each other.

"Fubuki then, you will be an interesting opponent to duel and colleague to work alongside," said Ryo, "That beast deck should be a good challenge."

"Oh, this? This isn't my regular deck," Fubuki admitted, "I like it and it's got a lot of attack power but I was mostly just using the exam to try it out."

The statement caught Ryo off-guard. Fubuki had come to the entrance exams for the most respected academia of duelling in the world and had walked through his test using a deck that he hadn't properly tried out before?

It wasn't that Ryo was unfamiliar with people using multiple decks, though he himself mostly stayed with a single style, but having such confidence would almost border on arrogance had Fubuki not backed it up with the skill.

"So what is your usual deck like?" Ryo asked curiously.

Glancing up from the cards, Fubuki made a wink at Ryo.

"I'm not telling you that. Because I've seen that you, Ryo, are tied with me at the top of the leader board so far, which makes us rivals. And I don't want to give you a preview of my true work before we meet in the arena." With that he got up and walked off to get his uniform, leaving Ryo standing there.

This strange boy, who had got through the entrance exam so oddly, certainly left a strong first impression on Ryo.


End file.
